


Persistent

by ToxicPineapple



Series: Kaemaki Week 2020 [1]
Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Background Shinsai, Conversations, F/F, Fluff, Kaemaki Week, Kaemaki Week 2020, Lesbian Harukawa Maki, Mutual Pining, Pre-Relationship, Roommates, back at it again lads, implied romantic feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24923410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToxicPineapple/pseuds/ToxicPineapple
Summary: “But, see, the thing is,” and she comes over to sit next to Harukawa on the couch, the smell of honeysuckle clinging to her as she does, which is extremely inconvenient for her focus, but like, whatever, “I don’t have a date to take with me to the party.”“That sucks,” Harukawa says flatly. “Guess you’ll have to third wheel with Saihara and his creepy boyfriend.”“You sound like Ouma-kun,” Akamatsu chastises.“Do not compare me to that brat,” Harukawa says sharply. Akamatsu only laughs. Harukawa groans.---Akamatsu invites Harukawa to a party.---Kaemaki week day one: Suit/Dress
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Series: Kaemaki Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821460
Comments: 10
Kudos: 43





	Persistent

**Author's Note:**

> written for kaemaki week day one! the prompt is suit/dress

Harukawa hears Akamatsu’s door slamming open for a number of reasons; one, because she opens it with such a force that it goes slamming into the wall outside, and two, because Harukawa has good instincts, so regardless of her roommate’s overzealousness, she would’ve heard it.

…

Anyway.

“If you damage the wall slamming the door like that,” Harukawa starts, turning around from her laptop, scanning the room until her gaze falls on Akamatsu, “I’m not the one covering the cost of the property damages.” And then she stops talking, mainly because she meets Akamatsu’s plum eyes from where she’s standing in the hallway, and well.

...Well.

Akamatsu is wearing a pale pink suit jacket over a matching pair of slacks, as well as a white blouse with the top few buttons undone. She took a long time getting ready this morning, which Harukawa assumes is because of her hair; it’s tied up in an elaborate bun with a few blonde curls (curls!!!) framing her round features. She’s a bit too far away to tell, but it seems as though Akamatsu is even wearing makeup; her lips are glossy (not that Harukawa looks at her lips) and her lashes tangle together when she blinks.

Or, maybe her eyelashes are just, long. Harukawa thinks that might be likely. Akamatsu has very long eyelashes.

Not that Harukawa thinks about Akamatsu’s eyelashes.

“Hehe,” Akamatsu laughs a bit as she comes over, holding a pair of pale pink heels in her hand, “you’re very tit for tat, Harukawa-san.”

“I’m just being fair,” Harukawa grumbles, gripping one of her twintails like a lifeline. Akamatsu is positively radiant right now, just objectively, and Harukawa feels like a shmuck sitting here in her sweat pants and the loose JAXA t-shirt she stole from her high school boyfriend. (And by high school boyfriend, she means the boy she went on two dates with and kissed at an ice skating rink only for them to collectively realise they’re gay. Things aren’t awkward between her and Kaito anymore, since it’s been years, but. It wasn’t a positive experience by any stretch of the definition.) “What are you so excited about, anyway?” she huffs.

“Oh!” Akamatsu  _ beams.  _ Harukawa looks away, puffing out her cheeks. “Well, Saihara-kun and Shinguuji-kun invited me to go to a party with them today! I got dressed a little early, ahaha…” she looks down at her watch, pouting a little bit. “They won’t be coming by for another couple of hours. I just got a little over eager!” She giggles.

Harukawa looks back at her laptop. “Good for you,” she says, tapping the mouse pad so the screen will light back up. After a moment, she adds, “Have fun.”

“Oh, I’m sure I will!” Akamatsu lets out another tintinnabulation-like giggle, and Harukawa in turn lets out another huff, glaring at her screen. This woman makes it  _ impossible  _ to focus on her work. “But, see, the thing is,” and she comes over to sit next to Harukawa on the couch, the smell of honeysuckle clinging to her as she does, which is  _ extremely  _ inconvenient for her focus, but like, whatever, “I don’t have a date to take with me to the party.”

“That sucks,” Harukawa says flatly. “Guess you’ll have to third wheel with Saihara and his creepy boyfriend.”

“You sound like Ouma-kun,” Akamatsu chastises.

“Do  _ not  _ compare me to that brat,” Harukawa says sharply. Akamatsu only laughs. Harukawa groans.

“The point of mentioning it,” Akamatsu giggles, through her fingers, and Harukawa wonders if her lip gloss is going to smear, “is that I’m wondering if you’d like to go with me.”

Harukawa blinks. “What?”

“Well,” Akamatsu flushes just a little. “Not as a date, just. To join me! So I don’t have to third wheel with Saihara-kun and his creepy boyfriend.” She winks.

“Just to join you,” Harukawa repeats flatly. She rolls the words over in her head, wrinkling her brow. Akamatsu wants her to go with her to this party? Her gaze flickers between her roommate and her laptop screen, which is half-full of words that she’s having an immensely difficult time focusing on. Akamatsu said it’s not as a date, which, realistically, Harukawa should be taking as a good thing not a reason to say no. But.

…

“Fine,” Harukawa sighs, “but if someone annoying is there I’m leaving and I’m not coming back.”

Akamatsu squeals, (which in equal part makes Harukawa immediately regret and immediately appreciate her decision,) clapping her hands together. “Yay! I knew you’d say yes, okay, c’mon, I’ll help you get ready.”

“What?” Harukawa huffs. “I can get ready on my own, I don’t need you to help me.”

“Oh, I know that!” Akamatsu nods, eagerly, but still reaches out to curl her soft, warm fingers around Harukawa’s wrist. “You dress really well! I just wanna do your makeup and stuff, okay?”

_ Okay?  _ Is Harukawa really supposed to say yes to that? “I don’t wear makeup,” she says, a bit faintly.

“Oh!” Akamatsu hums. “Well, okay! You look really pre-- I mean, fine, without it,” she gives a sheepish smile, her cheeks turning slightly pink, and it makes Harukawa flush as well, so she turns her head away. “So it’s no biggie! But I really would like to help you get ready, y’know?”

And Harukawa stares at her for a long moment, her brow furrowing, just. Taking in Akamatsu’s expression from her profile. The flush on her face, the slight downwards curl of her lip, like she’s anxious she said something wrong. Honestly, Harukawa doesn’t even care about the implication that she needs makeup. She knows Akamatsu’s thoughts on the matter, that the medium exists to “enhance existing beauty”, or whatever. That was never a point of contention.

The issue is more that Harukawa doesn’t trust people to help her get ready. She already doesn’t understand why she’s going to this party in the first place.

...It’s almost cute, though, how eager Akamatsu is about all of this, the way she squealed and clapped her hands together when Harukawa agreed. She’s like an overexcited puppy, or something. Reminds Harukawa of Kaito, from high school, except she’s a lot less annoying, and her hand, where it’s still curled around Harukawa’s wrist, is a whole lot softer.

Mmm.

Well. There’s  _ one  _ thing Akamatsu can help with.

(People who touch Harukawa’s hair, they’re never good people with good intentions, they’re always creeps, enemies, out to kill her. She can’t remember anybody  _ ever  _ combing their fingers through it with good thoughts in her head, except maybe Kaito, and it had been severely uncomfortable for the both of them.  _ Severely. _

At any rate, Akamatsu isn’t like most people. She’s not like any people at all. She’s--)

“You can do my hair,” Harukawa concedes, “since yours looks half decent.” She closes her laptop, puts it to the side, and gets to her feet. Akamatsu stands quickly beside her, her expression lighting up, and Harukawa notes that her fingers don’t uncurl from her wrist. The extended contact tingles a little bit. She doesn’t mind it, though. “I think I have a red dress or something that might work.”

“If not, I could always loan you something!” Akamatsu says, too quickly.

Harukawa squints. “Is there a single item in your closet that isn’t pink or purple?”

The laugh that bubbles out of Akamatsu at that is indignant. “Hey! I have more variety than  _ that,  _ y’know, cut me some slack!” When Harukawa raises her eyebrows, she laughs harder. “Really! I’m sure I have something red or black that will appease your edginess!”

“Right,” Harukawa sniffs, wrinkling her nose at the word  _ edgy.  _ “You better.”

“I’ll find you something, Harukawa-san.” Akamatsu’s plum eyes crinkle when she smiles. She shifts her hand down to interlace her fingers with Harukawa’s, and for some reason Harukawa doesn’t pull away. Akamatsu squeezes her hand. “Thanks for agreeing to come.”

“Yeah, well,” Harukawa huffs for the umpteenth time, looking away. “You’re very persistent.”

“I am!” Akamatsu agrees, with a bright laugh.

_ But,  _ Harukawa adds, internally, as she and Akamatsu make their way to her room,  _ that’s not why I agreed. _

**Author's Note:**

> and as usual, i take loose interpretation of the prompts like a fucking loser
> 
> so anyway! hi! i'm hosting another ship week. just can't stay away lmao
> 
> this prompt...... probably would've been easier if i was a visual artist. ah, well.
> 
> happy lesbians! <3


End file.
